Code: LyokoThe Beginning
by kashino-san
Summary: ok, the story line is a lil stretched out form the real thing but hey everyone likes a new hit!
1. Chapter 1

_Code: Lyoko_

_hello, my name is Rei...about a year ago, my friends: Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, Sissy & I, found an abandoned factory just outside our school...btu the factory wasnt so abandoned, in it was an elevator that brang us down to the second to the last floor. On that floor, we found a huge computer called a "super calculator". and that is where ill start my story..._

_ Yumi: Jeremy, lets go, this place gives me the creeps...Rei: Relax, yumi, nothing is going to happen Odd: yeah, its not like the comtputer is gonna turn itself on...(computer and everything start to function) Ulrich: you know what odd? for once in your life, you really need to shut up..Odd: HEY I WAS WRONG AGAIN! Sissy: SHUT UP ODD...Odd: oops..._

_(Then a voice comes up on the computer) Voice: Hello? Is anyone there? (jeremy runs over to the computer and starts speaking through the mic) Jeremy: yes there is six of us, who is this? Voice: There Isnt Much time, but my name is Aelita Lyoko, im trapped in a vertualy world called Code: Lyoko...i need you to send 5 of you to this world. below this floor is another, it has 6 scanner pods in it, send 5 of you through them, more orders will follow after..._

_Odd: we'll all go, jeremy, u stay up here ok? Jeremy: No Problem... Yumi: im not sure about this but why not. Sissy: yeah we dont have to be at school until tomorrow! Rei: ok lets go!__(all of them run to the elevator and go to the last level of the factory) _

_ Ulrich: holy shit...this place is huge... Rei: we'll look around later c'mon! Aelita: ok, now i need all 5 of you to step into the scanners, the scanner that you will be vertualized in is the one you must always use otherwise soemthing bad may happen and we may never see you again... Yumi: oh thank you for being so blunt.._

_Aelita: sorry.. Rei: ok enough talk, lets hurry this up before i change my mind! Aelita: ok...here we go...now jeremy, what im about to do, you will have to do one person by one...since ive done this more then 100 times, i know how to do this with all of them being vertualized at once... Jeremy: umm ok... _

_ Aelita: ok, here it goes... TRANSFER ALL! (scanner doors all close with everyone in one scanner)...SCANNER ALL! (scanners light up and start circulating with everyone inside the scannersa) VERTUALIZATION! (everyone disapears and scanners open up)_


	2. Chapter 2: Lyoko

_Chapter 2: Lyoko_

_Rei: So this is what lyoko looks like.. Aelita: oh, this is just the forest region...Lyoko expands into 5 regions, theres the forest, the glacier, the desert, the mountain & Carthage... Sissy: carthage? Yumi: What is carthage? Aelita: Carthage is in the center of lyoko, its basically a puzzle that changes every 5 min. unless someone pushes the button before time is up, everytime we leave carthage, the puzzle resets... Sissy: so basically it always changes, its never the same?_

_Aelita: exactly... Rei: well where are we going now? Aelita: well we need to make our way to the Mountain Sectore... (aelita turns around and see's a crab) Aelita: ok, before i forget again...theres monsters around in every sectore...theres: Mega-tanks, Crabs, Blocks, Spiders, Tarantula, Hornets, Guardians,&Flying Mantas, the idea is to shoot them in the right spot, each of them have the same mark, its called the eye of xana, if u shot them even an inch in, they'll die...X.A.N.A is the one that we are running from, he thinks he controls lyoko, but he doesnt and anyone who isnt on his side...dies..._

_Odd: i take it that includes us? Aelita: exactly, each of us, including me, have 100 life points, if we loose all of them Yumi: we die... Aelita: YES! but only in this world, if you die in lyoko, you return to the real world through the scanner that sent you here... Yumi: oh ok, thank you lord..._

_Rei: so what your saying is we ned to come here to destroy all these monsters? Aelita: oops, i never told you why your here hehe...(sweatdrop) Rei:...no... Aelita: right, ok, your all here to help me, you see that big white tower? (points to the one behind them) Ulrich: yeah, what about it? Aelita: well when one of them turn red it means it has been "activated" or in otherwords, X.A.N.A has take over it...our job is to turn it back to blue by me going in, but i need help getting there because those monsters guard the towers and wont let me pass... instead, they hold me captive so that a weirdo jelly-fish looking monster called a "skithizoa" can retain my memory and destroy me forever... Rei: hm...well lets get going...how do we get there?..._


	3. Chapter 3: Learning

_Chapter 3: Learning..._

_Jeremy: ok guys, while you were learning about lyoko, i was making out the map i have, go northeast and you'll make it to the mountain region, from there ill know where the deactivated tower is... Aelita: so will you guys help me with all of this? please... Rei: (looks around) well...im ok with it...(all nod) Yumi: we'll all do what we can to help you whenever, aelita... Aelita: thank you..now i think i should tell you what your weapons and powers are...Rei, you have the power to change into one of those mopnsters, the downfall is in order to do that, they need to hurt you...and your weapon is a set of sai's...Yumi, you have the power of telekenesis...and your weapon is the chinese fans...Odd, your power is to see the future...and your weapons are Laser Arrows...Ulrich, your power(s) are Triplicating yourself, Triangulating around your enemy and super sprint...and your weapon is the samaurai sword...& last, Sissy, Your power is levetation, and your weapon is a whip...(all start observing there weapons) _

_Rei: wow... Yumi...Ok lets go.. Jeremy: ok, turn around and you should see a portal, that will lead you to the mountain sectore on the left side... Odd: oh my god, jeremy, your sending us on a wild goose chase Aelita: actually thats the shortest way besides the main tower...otherwise we would have to run onto the other side of the forest and go through the other sectores in order to get to the mountain... Ulrich: ok, im sticking with jeremies plan..._


	4. Chapter 4: tower Deactivated

_Chapter 4: "Tower Deactivated"_

_(all of them run in through the portal and enter the mountain sectore) Jeremy: woah, ok something strange just happened, aelita, Yumi's life point just got a bonues 50... Aelita: yes, since she is more adaptible to the mountains, she gets a bonus 50 life points.. Yumi: sweet... Aelita: just like when ulrich is in the glacier, when sissy is in the desert, odd in the forest..and me & rei in carthage_

_Jeremy: ok, i get it now... Rei: I SEE IT! THE TOWER! (points to red tower in front of them) Odd: I GOT IT! Aeilta: ODD NO! (too late, odd runs to the tower and gets shot by 3 different mega-tanks and looses all his life points) Ulrich: JEREMY, ODD IS COMING BACK... Jeremy: i know, i see the scanner.. (the scanner doors close and reopen again with odd collapsed on the floor) Odd: ugh...that shit hurt... Rei: ok, so aperantly, these "mega-tanks" r hiding the eye in the shell, if they only fire when there open, we have 5 seconds to shoot them in the eye... Yumi: u expect us to do that? Rei: um..yeah..._

_Ulrich: ill try...(starts running after one mega-tank and hits in directly in the eye and it explodes) I DID IT! Yumi: LOOK OUT FOR THE OTHER ONE! (throws her fans at another and it explodes) YES! Rei: (looks around and see's sissy get hit with the mega-tank and she goes back to the real world) shit... ok thats it (throws his sais at the last mega-tank and it explodes) ALRIGHT!_

_Aelita: good, now i need to go to the tower...(runs into the tower but the tower says"must have one more...) Aelita: oh no...this isnt good... Rei: whats wrong? Aelita: its says i need one mopre person with my code in them in ordere to deactivate towers... Jeremy: oh wow, you wont believe this, it saying that rei also has the code u have... Rei: you mean i need to help her deactivate them? Aelita: its worth a try...c'mon in... Rei: (walks into the tower and floats up to the platform) ok what now? Aelita: place your hand on the screen in front of you... (rei does so and it shows his name and the code lyoko)..Both: Tower Deactivated... Jeremy: ok guys...HEY!... Aelita: what? whats wrong? Jeremy: nice try aelita, you said you were stuck in lyoko, when i can materialize u from here... Aelita..you...you can?...try it... Jeremy: ok...TRANSFER AELITA...SCANNER AELITA...MATERIALIZATION!_

_(Aelita apears in the sixth scanner pod in the realk world after yumi, rei and ulrich) Rei: (nudges aelita) a..aelita?..._


	5. Chapter 5: aelitas new beginning

_Chapter 5: Aelita's New Beginning_

_(at the bording school) Jeremy: Welcome to our school...Kadik Academy...you'll be fine here Rei: Dont worry, ive already made sure that you're in every class with all of us... Aelita: How did you do that? Rei: (smiles) its called bribing and hacking! Aelita:(laughs) you can hack? Yumi: oh, you'd be surprinsed! Sissy: oh shoot, we're gonna be late for gym, c'mon... Rei: oh crap... (starts running with everyone behind him) Ulrich: c'mon, lets cut through the field, we'll make it there faster (turns to field)_

_Rei: ummm the bell rung i can hear it, we late again...damnitt... Jeremy: but its ok, i have written passes for us... Odd:(stops) AND U DECIDE TO TELL US NOW WHEN WE BASICALLY RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES TO GET TO CLASS? Jeremy: wasnt thinking Yumi: (grabs odd from killing jeremy) stop guys..._

_Odd: ILL KILL U Jeremy: THEN STOP BEING BLONDE AND MAYBE I WONT HAVE TOO.. Odd: ...oh hell no..._

_Rei: (gets in between them and pusshes them both back) BOTH OF U CUT THE SHIT! Odd: He started it Rei: i dont care who started it im gonna finish it... Jeremy: great first hour is done, now we should go back the other way to 2nd hr_

_Yumi: fine (starts walking) Sissy: ugh...math... Aelita: good, something im good at.. (in math class) Teacher: ok students, we ahve a new student...please welcome aelita... Aelita: h...hi... Student: Where are you from, aelita? Aelita: uhh...um... Rei: She doesnt know hoiw to say it but she is from Shinjuku, Japan.. Aelita: y..yeah, shinjuku.._

_(class ends) ok, im not gonna do that again..._

_Jeremy: (laptop beeps)... uh oh... Sissy: what? Jeremy: i programed my laptop to tell me when X.A.N.A awakens and stuff...well he's awake... (everyones eyes widen)_


End file.
